The Future Meets The Past
by Freedom of the Eagle
Summary: Kally is a HUGE Brave fan. When Kally and her family take a their spring break trip to Scotland and visit an old castle, everything goes awry. And Kally is about to see what Scotland used to be like. Shortly after a visit to the witches cottage, Kally learns secrets about her confused fate, and who is the strange boy that follows her? Quick summary change! OcxOc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Trip

Hi. I'm Kally, I'm 17 years old. I have dark orange hair and sky blue eyes. Sound familiar. Well, let me get started…

I am a HUGE fan of Brave. When I first saw the movie. I knew instantly that my favorite character was Merida. She seemed so cool! And she inspired me to do an archery class! And secondly, my parents say I have very similar looks to Merida. People stared at me in the theaters after the movie, too. It didn't make me feel awkward though. It made me feel proud!

And the best part is, is that I'm Scottish! Yep! I'm Scottish. As far as I can remember, one of the earliest family timelines I had ever seen dated back to the late 16th century. But one day after I came home from archery class, I went up to my room and out all my stuff away and went to my computer, but a moment later, my parents had me come downstairs to the dining room and sit down at the table with my brother Daniel and my sister Nellie, who are twins, both 13 years old.

We were nervous something had happened, but my parents had happy smiled on their faces. I became so impatient with waiting, that I finally burst the question

"O.K guys, what's with the huge grins?" I demanded

"Kally, calm down. You kids are going to like this." On hearing that, the three of us leaned foreword.

"Remember back in January when you kids asked us where we were going for spring break?" dad asked, we nodded, "well, you mother and I have saved up enough money for our first trip overseas to…" dad paused for a dramatic effect, "Scotland!" Daniel, Nellie and I stared at them with blank expressions.

A few seconds later, I recovered from my shock

"We're…we're actually going to Scotland?" My parents nodded

"YES!" I yelled. At first, the twins didn't look happy, then they realized it, and went over the top like I did

"AWESOME!" Daniel shrieked, mom and dad just laughed and finally told us to calm down,

"O.K, but this means a lot of packing, and you guys are going to have to purchase special chargers for you electronics."

We all nodded, and little did I know, that this was going to be a real adventure for me…

* * *

After about a week of packing, we headed to the airport, we were flying from Manhattan to Iceland, and then to Scotland. We were lucky, for most families, the trip would be too expensive, but not for us. My mom and dad run a coffee shop two blocks down the street from our house. Due to us being wealthy, we didn't live in those stinky apartments most people do.

But we were all cramped in an airplane. But as soon as the trip started, we finally arrived in Scotland's capital Edinburgh.

We arrived at a hotel, checked in, and spent a long night there.

* * *

The next morning, I packed a backback with my i-Pod, and i-Pad and several other things along with my notebook and sketchbook and camera. We…well I tried my hardest not to look like tourist. But I think that some people thought we actually lived here!

That thought gave me more confidence. I was very relieved to be here, at least I wouldn't have to deal with all those other girls and boys who would smooching for all I know. And my best friends Lisa and Meridith told me they'd try to e-mail me if they could. But both have strict parents, so that might be difficult.

At one point, we reached Loch Ness. And I was hoping I would be able to catch a glimpse of the Lock Ness Monster. And yes I believe in that kind of fantasy, heck, besides Brave, I love How To Train Your Dragon! And who knows? There could be dragons here! But I realized that I was seeing something at the corner of my eyes, something blue and no bigger than an acorn floated fifteen yards away. It was a Will-o-the-Wisp! A whole trail of them in fact, they were pointing up towards a castle that looked about two miles away. Getting excited, I called my family

"Hey guys! I think we should check out that castle over there!"

Daniel looked at me, before tugging at my dad's sleeve. My dad turned, and then, my whole family followed me up to the castle, the entire thing was empty, the furniture was gone, only fragments of old weapons could be seen, or even old lampposts. We walked past the decaying stables. And I could practically picture someone feeding Angus. Perhaps Merida even.

The castle seemed to pull me into a trance. Before I thought I heard a fat old woman screaming, something about a bear. I turned at the sound, and saw that I was alone, then, at the corner of my eye, I caught Nellie's shadow down the hall

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Then I stopped again. I swore I heard a woman and a young girl talking, I peeked into the room from where it was coming from, and I saw an old bed, a dresser, a chair, table, and what looked like an old chess set on the table

"Hmm. This looks familiar." Then I realized why. This castle was the DunBroch Castle! This was where the Bear Kind once lived, and Queen Elinor, Merida, the triplets, and perhaps Maudie.

I entered the room, and I could almost hear Merida say

"_Well, **that's** a nice story._" Then Queen Elinors voice entered my head

"_Legends are **lessons**._" I shook my head before mumbling

"You gotta hand it to Queen Elinor. She's as wise as any Queen could be." But then, I thought I felt a slender hand on my shoulder, before I knew it, I could only see darkness.

* * *

When I woke up, I was no longer in the castle, I felt soft green grass on my back. I stood, everything was normal in my backpack, even my backpack. Only difference was, was that I was dressed differently, I was wearing a knee-length emerald green and rose-pink dress, I was no girly-girl unlike all the other girls at my school.

But the outfit was beautiful. I noticed it had what looked like glitter. And I was wearing black stockings and brown shoes with dark green laces

"Not bad." I said to myself, clutching the soft, silky fabric between my fingers. And my hair was tied back into a French Braid , instead of it's usual ponytail, but I wondered if they even knew French stuff. Eh, but history is history.

"I wonder…" I mumbled. I grabbed my backpack and headed for the castle of in a distance. But little did I know of the certain favorite character I would meet. And my adventure with her…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting Merida and Arrival at the Castle

I had been walking up to the castle, but immediately stopped when I saw several figures heading my way. I got a better look, and saw that it was Merida and her family!

"Aw man. What do I do now!?" Then I paused when I saw the woods, I ran there, but careful not to ruin my dress, and hid behind a group of shrubs.

"Dad!" Merida laughed with her thick Scottish accent

"What?" The two were practicing sword-fighting, it looked a bit scary. Meanwhile, Queen Elinor was under a canopy writing, and the triplets were torturing Maudie. King Fergus's dogs, which more specifically were hounds, were running everywhere, I lifted my head get a better look, but I didn't want to get caught.

I parted the branches a bit, and had to cover my mouth to prevent myself from laughing out loud as a hawk, coming out of nowhere, started attacking King Fergus's face. I remember that one scene from Brave, where Merida and her parents were out together and then Merida removed a mask on a hawk and it literally attacked his face.

I decided to bury my non-decomposable backpack under a rock, with a small hole underneath, I placed it there, and carefully walked around twigs to prevent attracting attention to myself. But I spoke too soon. My boot reached twig, and it snapped in half.

I winced, before Fergus's hounds began barking in my direction

"Oh crud." I snorted, before, as silently as I could, I took off deeper into the woods. Before the hounds finally tackled me to the ground. And one growled in my face.

"Aye! Git a'way from 'er!" Came a rough voice. The hounds got off, both still snarling, and a huge beefy looking man approached, with a girl with wild red hair at his side.

Fergus shoved the hounds to the side as Merida helped me up

"Are ye okay?" She asked, I may be Scottish, but that doesn't mean I can speak in Scottish, but thankfully, these guys speak English, but with an accent

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Come with us, we'll get you cleaned up, and give ye something t'eat."

I just gave hr a soft smile, showing thanks…

We arrived at the castle, and Queen Elinor approved of my dress, but cleaned it and gave me another one while it dried

"Thank you very much." Queen Elinor smiled in approval

"Ye are a very special young lady. Ye and Merida will most likely become friends." My eyes lit up at the thought

"Thank you! That would be wonderful!" Elinor smiled and said to me

"I will lead you to where my family will eat."

"Alright."

But just before dinner started, Elinor gave me my other dress, and I changed, and Elinor gently took me arm and arm and we arrived at the mess hall,

Where Fergud was once again, telling the extremely boring story of how he fought Mor'du and lost his leg. The boys looked bored out of their mind. But Fergus stopped when he saw us

"Boys, I would like you to be polite around our guest." I just gave the boys a shy smile and sat down next to Merida. But then a thought came to mind

_Am I in the movie? Oh no! This would ruin it all! I gotta get out of here! And my family is probably worried sick about me! But have to be nice around these folks, but I have to keep my secret, if I tell the boys, they'll probably share it around the castle, then I'll be kicked out, then I'll have to live like a hermit! Augh! Calm down Kally, it's gonna be O.K just go along with what everyone says and you'll get out of this mess before ya know it_

But yet, I doubted my own words and thoughts, then Merida snapped me out of my train of thoughts and asked me a question

"What's yer name?" I looked at her

"Oh! My name is Kally, spelled with a 'K'."

"What an interesting name." Fergus commented, I was insulted

"FERGUS!"

"What!?"

"We do not comment on the names of people, especially young ladies." I looked at Queen Elinor in surprise. And although I was insulted, I decided to keep my mouth shut unless asked a question. But I already had thoughts, good thoughts, that this family might not be so bad. And I'm afraid of underestimating the triplets. But I looked to Merida and Elinor and hoped they would be able to help me get used to castle life.

But I hoped Elinor wouldn't give me lessons on being a princess. Like I said before, I was no girly-girl. I was going to stay in between. Even if it meant confronting Elinor either way…

But this just might be the most exciting adventure I'd ever have. Better make the best of it.


	3. Chapter 3

The Future Meets the Past: Chapter 3

* * *

I had been in DunBroch for about a week. And I was loving it, I laughed every time the triplets scared the heck out of Maudie, and smiled when I watched Merida and her father practice sword-fighting.

It was all very intriguing, and finally, Merida asked me

"Do ye do archery?" My eyes lit up

"Yes I do."

"For how long?"

"I just started, but my teacher told me I'm a natural. It's in my blood." I almost snickered to myself when I said that. Merida replied

"Aye, I've been doin' archery since I was a wee girl." I already knew that from the beginning of the movie. I had seen the stuffed bears in the dining hall. I had never encountered a real bear except at zoos. But I wasn't ready to meet a wild one.

"Well, why don't we go somewhere and shoot arrows?" I asked, Merida turned to me and said

"Great idea!" She grinned, her wild red hair flying behind her, and we raced the stables and I got to see Angus in real life. But I had no idea that Clydesdales were so HUGE.

Merida smiled at Angus, I never saw in the movie when she first met Angus, but I guess her parents gave him to her as a birthday present like Fergus gave Merida her bow. Merida said

"You can ride Dallie." She said, pointing to a pretty sandy-colored mare with a white mane and long tail, only slightly smaller than Angus. But I was lucky, even though I rode Throughbreds back home.

And speaking of home, I wondered what my parents were doing right now. Could they be sending out search parties for me? Although the twins drive my crazy, I miss those two crack-heads, for once their ideas could make me laugh right now, but the triplets are already enough amusement. And mom and dad's coffee shop? Oh I miss the aroma of the coffee. I have my own little "private space" in the back. I wish I could go home and tell my parents everything that had happened.

"Aye, Kally? Are ye there girl?" Merida snapped her fingers several times in front of my eyes.

"Oh! Sorry." I couldn't bring myself to tell her about home. It just wouldn't make sense. I mean, I'm in tenth-century Scotland and my home is Twenty-First century New York City. I glance at Merida , who tosses me a bow and a sheath of arrows and points to the woods. I nod and we take off.

* * *

We shot arrows for about three hours, the entire time I'm either focusing on the targets, or thinking bout home. Then I realize something: Although Merida and I are born 1,100 years apart, we're actually very much alike in so many ways. One: we both have siblings who are much younger than we are, two: We both LOVE archery, and the parents thing? Well, maybe they're alike in a way too.

"C'mon Kally, we're headin' back." I realize what time it is, and I then figure out it's time for dinner

"We're not gonna have haggis…are we?" I crinkle my face up at the word "haggis", ugh, the way the triplets act around it, it must be disgusting. But I tried some haggis back in the future at the hotel and it actually tasted pretty good. Maybe it's how they cooked it?

I don't know, but what I DO know is that I still have a lot to go through before I get home, and I'll probably have to tell the royal family about home. Boy, that's going to be a hard pill to swallow for them.

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter. I had been trying to figure out what I was going to write for the third chapter, kinda had to erase what I wrote and re-write it again, but now, I finally got it up! And the centuries born apart thing? I'm not sure if my math is correct. But I hope you guys like this. And stay tuned for the fourth chapter! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

The Future Meets the Past Chapter 4: I have Memories, too

* * *

I wasn't sure if I should be thankful I got sick or not. When I realized we were having haggis, my stomach didn't want it, so I left to throw up and went to bed. At least I wouldn't hafta tell them about home.

As I started at the ceiling, I remembered something from home. Back home, at school, there was a guy name Mark. He had brown hair, blue eyes and a friendly personality. Yep, he was my boyfriend. I missed him so much. But besides Meridith and Lisa, he'd be the only other one to believe my story when I got home.

Oh there would be so much to tell him. But then I began to wonder, if Merida and I are so alike…could it be possible that she's my ancestor or something? Queen Elinor said so herself that the two of us are so alike. Maybe if I took a lock of her hair or something. I could bring it back home for DNA testing. Sheesh, am I going too far on this or something? But anyways, I misses the twins, even though both are pretty crazy but bring lots of attention at school and at home. Being a senior in high school meant a lot of work for me.

I looked down at my outfit. I missed t-shirts, jeans, sneakers, that kind of stuff. How or when will I get home? A magic spell? Some kind of portal? I wish I knew. My parents could be sending out search parties for me by now. How long have I been gone at home? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days? Maybe even a month?

I almost jumped out of my skin when the door opened. There stood Merida grinning.

"Hey." I said weakly

"'Ello there yerself. How're ye feelin'?"

"My stomach is still kinda jumping around." I answered, I got lost in thought again. Merida took notice

"Somethin' wrong Kally?" I sighed, like I said before, this was gonna be a hard pill to swallow to tell my story

"Lost in thought." I told her,

"Tell me about what yer home is like."

"Well…I…uh…I'm not from this time period."

"What do ye mean? Didja time travel or somethin'?"

"Kind of." I sighed and sat up, "I live in the mid-twenty-first century. About 1,100 years from now. I think. Augh, my math sucks." Merida laughed

"Go on."

"Scotland is very different in the future. There're more houses, and most of the castles are crumbling down. Lake Loch Ness, well, Loch Ness hasn't changed much." She must've believed in the Loch Ness Monster too. Again, _another _thing we have in common

"Anyways, just about everyone has something called a phone."

"A phone? What is that?" I sighed, we'd have to go to the woods in order to show her. I just hope a wild animal hasn't found it yet.

"We'll have to go to the woods. So I can show you."

"Okay, lets go get the horses."

"Sounds good."

* * *

We headed towards the stables. And the horses were there to greet us

"Hey girl." I said sweetly to the sandy mare. Okay, I was officially crazy, showing Merida these things from like, 1,100 years in the _future_! This was insane!

Anyways, we headed out, and I stopped to here Merida and I first met. I searched for the rock I had placed my backpack underneath and eventually found it.

"Aha! Found it!" I exclaimed. Good, my backpack was still there. Nothing got to it. I kneeled down and opened it up. Yep, everything was still there. Just as I had left it.

"Merida! C'mon over here!" Merida turned and we took of towards the mountains so I could show her everything.

"Okay." I said, taking out the contents of my backpack, "Here we go. This right here, is called an i-Pad."

"I-Pad?" I nodded, I showed her, and surprisingly, everything still worked. Even the internet.

"Ha! I can't believe it still works!" I showed her everything and even let her listen to some music

"Who sings these?" We spent about five hours up there talking and laughing like I would normally do back home with my other high school friends. _School_, I thought,_ Mark, Lisa, Meridith, mom, dad, Nellie, Daniel. Oh how I miss 'em all. How will I be able to go back home. But at the same time, I wanna stay here. But wait, what if I leave, but leave letters in Merida's room and she'll take them and respond? Will that work?_

* * *

**_Sorry for the cliffhanger. But I hope ya'll like this! Will Kally be able to go back home and see her boyfriend, BFF's and family again? If so, how will she and Merida be able to stay in contact? Find out in the next chapters!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note.**

**Hello fellow reader's reviewers! Listen. I know a lot of would like me to update on this story, but the SOL's are coming up and I have a lot to prepare for, so some stories may update, some may not, this one won't be updated until probably the 25'th or maybe the 20th. Once the SOL's are over, I can come back and working on my stories. No flames please, be patient!**

**-Freedom of the Eagle (I'm sticking to just Freedom from now on!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note

Hey everyone, so about The Future Meets The Past. I know I said I was going to post a new chapter after the SOL's were finished, which was around May 25. But I have hit a huge roadblock and I have just run out of ideas for the story. I hope I'll be able to come up with a an idea good enough, but at the moment, I just want to finish some other stories before I can get to The Future Meets The Past.

Sorry guys.

-Freedom


	7. Chapter 7

The Future Meets the Past: Time Flies

* * *

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a long time. So don't kill me with this! Here's a short chapter!**

* * *

"HYA!" Came a familiar voice. I turned around on my horse and saw an 18-year-old with wild red hair walk up beside me on a black and white Clydesdale

"There ye are Kally. Ye feelin' 'kay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Merida. Gosh, how long has it been since I first arrived here?" Merida pauses for a moment, they says

"About a year, I suppose. Why?"

"Just curious." I shrug and we continue our way back to DunBroch. What Merida says is true, I've been living here for about a year and I've finally started to blend in. I'm not much of a freak anymore. My hair has naturally darkened to an auburn red tone instead, and it has become more wavy now too, but for as long as I'm alive, my hair will never get not quite like Merida's. For as far as I know, she'll be the only high-lander who can get hair like that. I laughed softly at the thought. I look up to the sky, crystal clear as Merida's eyes, and the air is fresh.

When I look up, I see a couple of hawks flying south. The only other thing that's bothering me, is that I've heard so many stories about dragons in Scotland. Were they really just myths? OR are they for real. I guess me watching all those dragon movies and reading the _Inheritance Cycle_ 'clicked' my belief, but I didn't bother to ask Merida if she's seen one. And reading all those 'The Big Four' stories back at home must've done something to me, because I can't get the thought out of my head.

I tell Merida to go back to the castle and that I'll meet her there soon, she agrees and disappears into the forest with Angus. I sigh, and I look down upon myself. As the one long year had passed by, somehow, my weight dropped, and I became more agile, plus, I was getting better and better at archery, much to the slight disapproval from Queen Elinor, but she didn't mind mostly, but a few months ago, I accidentally ran into an argument between her and Merida, I just stood there half the time and raced outside just before they could see me. After that, I made a mental note not to get on Elinor's nerves, and so far it was working.

I was happy I had brought my archery stuff with me, I wasn't in the mood for my horse to run and me shooting arrows at the same time, for whatever reason, I wasn't interested. So, I just had her move at a reasonable pace while I shot arrows. I parted my bangs so I could see, and shot arrows at each target. As I did this, some flashbacks from when I was younger, maybe about thirteen or twelve came back. I smiled thoughtfully at each memory, wondering when or how'll I get home? I would have to find a way somehow. But wait, what if no time had passed back home, like in the Magic Tree House, which was one of my favorite children' adventure books in fourth and fifth grade. Now that would be kind of interesting. Oh of course! Well, I'd best be getting back. But that little alone time in the woods really brought me back to some of my senses.

* * *

**Goodness, been over a month since I've updated! I've been spending time doing a few other things, one, trying to figure out what I should put into this chapter, second, I've been busy writing new stories and chapters, third, been doing other things and spending time with family. Next time I update, I'll probably add two chapters at the most. But I hope you like this. And I know it's a short chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

The Future Meets The Past Chapter 8: A Journey Begins

* * *

Another month has passed and I'm beginning to wonder if I'll _ever_ get home, yes I know I've said it many times, but it's still a wonder to me. As I'm retracing my thoughts, I duck as Hamish nearly crashes into me and lands headfirst into the haystack behind me, Hubert and Harris quickly rush over, and pull their brother out of the hay, with Harris holding a plate piled high with sweet cakes, suddenly, Maudie comes rushing out of a back door, panting heavily, she doesn't even need to ask, I just point in the direction the triplets scurried off too and she gives me a grateful nod.

I'll be perfectly honest, I miss home, but I feel like this is where I truly belong, I don't belong is the bustling streets and crowds of New York City, I belong in a peaceful country where there' fun and action wherever you go, and one doesn't get in trouble for doing the silliest thing, nor will I ever have to watch the stupid news about Occupying Wall Street, which had nearly driven me mad over five years ago when I started my first year of high school. Gazing back over my shoulder once more, I turn around to head back inside, when I run into someone, I expect it to me Merida, but it's not her, it's boy around my age, with messy brown hair and ocean blue eyes. He stumbles and falls, and something clatters as it falls out of his grip

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry about that." I help him up and he just gives me a nod, when I get a closer look, his skin is quite pale, and right before my eyes, his eyes go from ocean blue to cyan blue, which startles me. After a quick, and awkward moment, he mutters something under his breath and runs into the woods

"Weird." I say to myself.

As I walk up to my bedroom, I look at the other rooms, since I have been here for more than a year and two months, the DunBroch family is starting to feel like my own family, Fergus reminds me a lot of my father, Elinor reminds me of my mom, the triplets? You get the game, but Merida is like the sister I never had, I've never brought up the fact, but I'm starting to have second thoughts about going home. Like I said earlier, the land of DunBroch feels like I belong here. After changing into more comfortable clothing, I hop up on my horse Dallie, she snorted and pawed the ground as I saddled her up, and with my bow and arrows, I trek off into the woods, I don't run, I just keep Dallie at a slow trot and we carefully wind our way through the woods.

After about ten minutes of winding carefully through narrow paths and crossing some wide streams, I reach a secret outcropping that I'm sure Merida has never seen before. I tie my hair back into a braid, and as I'm finishing the last of it, I glance at my hair, for some strange reason, my once dark orange hair had faded into quite the rich chocolate brown, like Elinors, except much light, it kinda looks like I dumped hot chocolate over my hair and it stayed that way. I slide of Dallie and sit on the edge while she rolls in the dirt several yards behind me, I let the wind relax me of my stress over the past few weeks, I don't really need to mention why, when suddenly, whispers surround me and Dallie runs off in fear

"DALLIE! COME BACK HERE!" Dallie doesn't come back, and I load my bow and look around, nothing, until whatever it is, starts to whisper loudly right behind me, I whip around, I when I look down, at about knee level, there is a Will-O-The-Wisp. Now O know how Merida felt at the beginning of the movie when she encountered one for the first time. Then, a trail of about seventeen of them start to trail off into the forest, and keeping a cautious eye out, I slowly follow then, each one dissolving as I reach about a foot ½ away form them.

When the last one vanishes, about fifty yards into front of me, is the witch's cottage, just like from the movie, I'm probably wearing the same look of confusion like Merida did, I open the door, and I'm forced to hunch over to prevent hitting my head in the ceiling rafters, there are no carvings, but there is a pot of this boiling green stuff and I walk over to it, on the stool, there are five vials, suddenly, a creaky old voice sounds next to me, with an elderly Scottish accent, I whip around, and it's none other than the old hag herself

"Uh, hi." I greet shyly, waiting for her to kick me out, "I d-don't mean to intrude. I just followed the Wisps here."

"I know that child. You're just like your sister." My sister? Did she mean Nellie? Oh, we're absolutely nothing alike, heck, we can't even agree on the same movie!

"Oh, my sister and I are nothing alike, Nellie and I argue about the silliest things."

"Not your present-day sister, I'm talking about the red-haired one."

"Merida!? You must be crazy! We're not sisters, we're just really good friends!"

"I know yer more than that. If ye really want to prove who ye are to the Lords, their sons and DunBroch, you must set out on a journey to find out who you really are. Ye may think ye know who ye are, but it's all wrong!"

"What do you mean? Can you explain to me why?"

"Ye weren't supposed to be born 1,100 years from now child, ye were supposed to be Merida's older sister Elsa (don't flame me for that! I just liked the name! It's the really shortened version of Elizabeth!)."

"Wait, wait, wait, I'm supposed to be Merida's older sister Elsa? Then why was I born in the 21st century?"

"Something went wrong in the family line. Once Queen Elinor retired from her Queenship, you'd be next in line, but since ye were ne'er born, Merida's the next in line."

"I don't have the capabilities for being Queen. I've grown up in a bustling city with more violence in thirteen years than DunBroch in three wars! My city was attacked by terrorists for God's sake! I don't have any capabilities for being queen, let alone ruling over an entire kingdom!" I was panting from my outburst, but the witch just gave me a smug look and said

"Child, listen to me, I know who ye are, but ye have to prove that to everyone." More chilled now, I glare at her, and with an exhausted sigh, I lean my head in my hand and I ask

"Okay, what do I have to do? Does this mean after this 'journey', will I have to change my name forever?"

"Yes. But once this journey is done, you'll see what happens to your fate, either ya stay here, or, ye go home to yer birth family, and see everyone you love again."

I leave with quite a bit of information to take in, but the question is, how will I tell everyone back at the castle? I can't act suspicious, I know that, but how do I hide it all? Well, one things for sure, I wasn't meant to be born in the 21st century, no, I was supposed to be born 1,100 years earlier, and be the older sister of a certain feisty, red-haired, arrow-shooting princess named Elsa. So history and fate got my entire life messed up! That means I can't go home, marry Mark (whom I'd been having fantasies about lately, those kinds of 'fantasies') and have kids, I always wanted to have a little girl named Emily, and boy named Jack. But I probably have to marry a boy here, and have kids here instead of more than a thousand years later. I suddenly felt very lonely. I whistled without knowing it, and Dallie trotted up surprisingly and I rode back, with a lot of questions waiting to be answered, what I really needed to know, was why I was born where I wasn't supposed to be.

* * *

**Looks like there's a bit of confusion within Kally's *cough* Elsa *cough* life huh? She was supposed to be Merida's older sister? What had fate done with her life? Was this supposed to happen? We'll find a bit more interesting information in the next chapter, this won't be the last of the witch however, she'll be more of Kally's conscience, by the way, it's only in the next chapter when we'll see the name Kally again, after that, Kally will be referred to Elsa. I did not get the name from Disney's Frozen! I found the name online for a list of Scottish girls names. Hope you like the chapter! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

The Future Meets The Past Chapter 9: On My Way

* * *

I don't say much as I reach the castle, the evening animals continue about their business and I catch sight of a white-tailed eagle as it soars back home for a good nights sleep. I remember my backpack all of a sudden, I reburied it after showing it's contents to Merida, the only things I kept was my sketchbook, it had a lot of professional-looking drawings in there so I didn't want to leave it behind in the ground. When I enter the castle, the guards just give me a quick nod before going back to their original stance.

As I near the dining hall, I hear the DunBroch family's happy chatter, and I wear a bleak smile as I hear Fergus once again talk about Mor'du. It's strange that he keeps on talking about it even after the Bear Queen incident, but as I silently walk past them, Merida catches sight of me and calls my name

"Kally! Hold up! Aren't ye goin' to have dinner?"

"Not tonight Merida, I'm not feeling so hot, oh, and I'd prefer to be called Elsa from now on." Merida and her family are rather surprised at my statement, but say nothing and Marida goes back to eating and I head up to my bedroom and flop on the bed.

After changing into my nightwear, I sit on the window seat and gaze out the window and lean my cheek on my arm and turn my head, the moon is in it's three quarter stage, soon to be full. I wonder what my family could be doing right now.

* * *

_DunBroch Castle, 1,100 years later, Kally's family._

"Mom! Have you seen Kally? I can't find her anywhere!" I call out, I look at Nellie, we're both concerned for our older sister, we both know she's the most adventurous one in the family, but we know her well enough that she wouldn't leave without telling us, Nellie punches me in the arm and I gaze at my sister with a smug look and she grins

"Danny, you worry too much, you take after grandma."

"Hmph." I grunt, I cross my arms and look at my sister, her platinum blond hair is tied back into a braid with a Scottish symbol as a hair clip which we bought from a gift shop a day earlier.

"Bonnie? Where'd Nellie and Danny go?"

"I believe they went after Kally, she must've gotten carried away again. Ah, the past is coming back isn't it?"

"Indeed it is, say, do you remember what Kally asked us when the twins were about three? Something about where our family came from?"

"Yes, I do, when Kally comes back, we should tell her that our family descends from the DunBroch clan, Kally would say the clan was only in Brave!" Both mother and father burst out laughing when they hear a young voice say something like

"_Merida, I'm more than just your friend, I'm your sister Elsa." _Mother and father glance at each other before the conversation continues

"_B-but, how is this possible?"_

"_I visited the old witch you told be about from your adventure. The witch told me everything…" _Then, it ended.

* * *

_1,100 years earlier, DunBroch Castle._

After a few more minutes, I flop into bed and before I know it, I'm out.

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping, I sit up, and realize the sun hasn't even risen yet. This gives me enough time to do what I need to do.

I grab a large satchel, and begin to pack it with my sketchbook, a few pencils, a journal, some food, a waterskin, about thirty gold coins, I rip out a piece of paper from my journal and write

_Family of DunBroch,_

_I'm writing this letter because I have made a very important decision that I've made. I'm going to be gone fore quite some time so don't bother coming after me. There are quite a few secrets I've learned in the past month that's not enough for me to contain. Fate messed up my life, from what I told Merida, I wasn't supposed to be born in the other world. Once I get back, I'll explain everything, but I'll be prepared if you want to kick me out. I don't mind, I'll find a way to get home, even if it means a visit to the witch. Whatever, you do, don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I know the land pretty well now, but this journey might involve having to go somewhere a long ways from DunBroch._

_I'll miss you guys, but when I get back, just be prepared for what I'll say, because you might not believe me, this journey…is all about famil and heritage._

_Your friend,_

_Elsa (from now on)_

A few tears well up in my eyes and I leave it at my place at the table and hitch up Dallie, and ride off. I'm On My Way now, and no one can stop me.

With a map I had found, I use it to find my way around the highlands of Scotland, from what the witch told me, I'm going to have to prove myself to the Lords, their sons, and the entire clan of DunBroch, but all that will happen once I've completed the trip. The only question is, what will the journey prove? Everyone knows I'm capable of taking care of myself and I can shoot rather well, but, with the witch as my conscience, besides the map, she's my only hope and guide.

As I ride out, I think of what started as a seemingly crazy misadventure like in all of those fanfics I've read in the past, this adventure seems like one that's a whole lot more than that. What is it exactly? I'm not sure, but I'm bound to find out soon once I reach my first destination, the place I arrived in Scotland on the first day of Spring Break: Edinburgh.

* * *

**Elsa's adventure finally begins, but what will she find in Edinburgh, what's so special about it? And what about that mysterious boy she ran into in the previous chapter? I'll give you a little insider:  
**

_Man, I don't know what's crazier, me going out on this trip, or that strange boy I ran into before? He seems to be following me, once I can confront him, maybe he can give me a few answers, but maybe more questions instead. Why do I have a feeling that I know him from somewhere? Is he a friend? Or a foe?_**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

The Future Meets The Past Chapter 10: Mason

* * *

A drizzle collects in puddles on the sides of the streets of Edinburgh. My cloak hood it pulled up and Dallie walks behind me, a rope tied to her halter just to keep her close, the sky is overcast, it's and cold and damp and the entire city appears deserted. The streets are empty except for the occasional stray dog, emaciated and begging for food, it's a sad sight, but as much as I care, I can't stop, the first part of my journey begins here and I don't want to dillydally.

I pause for a moment to rest when someone runs into me by accident, I fall onto the cold, wet, cobblestone streets, the other person quickly turns around and says to me in a voice that sounds so much like Marks

"I'm really sorry, let me help you." I look up to the hooded figure and I realize it's the same boy I ran into back in DunBroch, in shock, I say to him

"You…you're the boy I ran into in DunBroch." The boy pulls off his hood and holds his hand out, all while wearing a handsome smile on his face, for a moment, my heart jumps and I take his hand, and he pulls me up with such strength, that before I realize anything, we're chest-to-chest, we pull away, and he says, rather awkwardly

"Ah, um…hi, I'm Mason." He says to me, blushing furiously, and I return the greeting with an awkward smile of my own before I say to him

"Hi back, I'm Elsa." I give him a sweet smile and I hold out my hand and we shake hands, then suddenly, I begin to shiver uncontrollably. Mason takes notice, and we both swing up on Dallie, and he directs her to a hut, about the size of my living room back in New York. It looks comfy enough, then, I notice huge footprints, they look like they belong to a very overgrown lizard of some sort, whatever it is, I hope it's not dangerous.

We enter the hut and I'm instantly comforted by a fire that appears to have just gotten lit, giving the walls surrounding a warm glow and we sit down, I wrap his cloak around me and he asks casually

"So, what are you doing here in Edinburgh? Surely a princess wouldn't come here without a bodyguard, right?" I scoff a bit, and roll my eyes, then I say

"Well, what I'm going to tell you, you might not believe me."

"I'll take my chances. Fire away." I take a deep breath and begin to tell him right from when my birth family and I took our spring break trip to Scotland, my first encounter with the Wisps (he didn't believe that part, but he took my word for granted), finding the aging castle, and being whisked back in time to now, meeting the DunBroch family, and living with them, then, I tell him what the witch told me, that history and fate mixed my life up, that I supposed to be Merida's older sister, that I was to be next in line for the throne and being Queen, and that everything about my life was all wrong in the best extreme detail I can give him.

Once I'm finished, Mason takes a moment to let everything I just told him sink in, he looks very surprised, which I expected, then, after about five minutes, he turns back to me and says

"Hey, Elsa, if you want any help with this journey you gotta make, I'll come with you, I'll help in any way I can!" I'm a bit taken aback by his statement, but I'm very happy he offered, I smile to him and say

"Agreed. But the first part of my journey begins in Edinburgh. By the way, I saw some really big footprints just a distance away from your home, what in the world are they?"

"Okay, here's the part about me _you _might not believe." I cross my arms, "I ride a dragon." My sky blue eyes widen in surprise, a dragon rider? Huh, so dragons really _do _exist, well, I can't wait to meet his dragon

"Well, I can't wait to meet him or her."

"It's a him, his name is Saoirse. It means 'Freedom' in Celtic. Pretty neat huh?" I have to admit, I'm pretty impressed.

As the day drags on, we learn more about each other and I soon realize I'm falling in love with him, but if I was to prove I really am Merida's older sister and to be Queen, then Mason can't be king. But why am I rushing? I don't need to get this far, I need to keep it at an even pace and we'll go back in Edinburgh once the weather has cleared up, and Mason mentioned earlier about some public dance in the square, I wonder what Edinburgh s like in sunny weather.

Well, I'll only know tomorrow. My journey has only begun.

* * *

**Okay, I have a few things to say. 1: Elsa is finally starting her journey, and learns of the mysterious boy named Mason who had offered to help her on her journey. 2: I have made the decision to make this a 3-part series. So, I will be posting the sequel sometime before or after Christmas. If this story gets completed sooner, then by the beginning of December. So, hope you enjoy this! And don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

The Future Meets The Past Chapter 11: Dragons

* * *

After spending the night at Mason's small home, I grab my bag and we head back to Edinburgh and see a lively town bustling in front of us. For a while, I completely forget that I'm wearing a royal purple dress and ignore the stares I receive from the townsfolk.

Mason leads me throughout the town, showing different things and I see a group of men holding traditional Scottish instruments and some people are dancing happily to the beat, I'm drawn and I don't notice the young man far off to my left, everyone seems to be having a good time. For a moment, I have the urge to dance like a few people are doing, but I hold my ground and when I loom to my left, the man that had stood there was gone. Shrugging, Mason and I head through more and more streets, until I run into the man I had seen earlier.

"Sorry." He apologizes with a very thick Scottish accent,

"It's alright." I reply, he helps me stand up and he introduces himself as Jesse, I'm suddenly confused, as is Mason, why does a man with a thick Scottish accent have an American name? I ask that very question and he replies

"Because…I have American relatives." What? This is 10th century Scotland. And the Scots still haven't reached America yet, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I tell Jesse in the simplest way I can

"Um, Jesse? The Scots still haven't discovered America yet." I give myself a mental face-palm! Why did I just say that? This entire experience for me has been so bizarre, even more bizarre than crop circles!

Suddenly, I faint, and once I'm out, I see multiple flashbacks. One of Queen Elinor, I don't see Merida, so I'm assuming that this was before she was born, and Elinor is crying.

"Elsa? Elsa?" Mason's voice comes through me and I wake up

"* pant, pant, pant*"

"Elsa? Are you okay?" Jesse's voice asks

"I had the weirdest thing happen to me," I say, "I had this flashback, long before Merida was born, and it showed Queen Elinor in a room crying." Both of the boys give me a weird look, I hear the witches voice say

"Bring back what was once lost, place back where it belongs. That one piece of time, belongs to you." What? I need something to clear my head, but the witches words don't leave me. Once I've relaxed, Jesse leaves, leaving myself and Mason behind, and Mason leads us up into the mountains, and it's freezing cold. I put on a thick cloak and Mason leads me into a dark cave and lights torch.

Cold water melted from the snow-capped mountains drips onto the cold, stone floor, making the atmosphere somewhat lonely.

"Come this way, but be careful, some of the rocks below us are thin and could cave in unexpectedly, stay close." I heed Mason's warning and stick close as possible, suddenly, that tingly feeling comes back and my heart starts to race, I can't tell if I'm excited, nervous, or scared, but either way, Mason is showing me something _big._

Then, I hear heavy breathing, it's not myself or Mason breathing hard from exhaustion, the heavy breathing gets louder, and _hotter_. It feels like I'm walking towards one of the clay furnaces in my art school when I was in third grade

"Ah geez, it's really hot in here. Is there a volcano back there or something?"

"Nah, something big." My question is answered when I see two enormous figures leaning on a wall in the back of the cave

"Dragons." I say in awe. Like I've said before, I always thought dragons were myths, now I'm seeing one for real. Ha! If only I had my digital camera with me, but then again, people back in the 21st century would still think it would be a hoax

"Mason? Where'd they come from?"

"They practically raised me since my family vanished when I was still a kid. The male is Saoirse, like I told you yesterday, the female is Alexis. Hey guys. Wake up, I want you to meet someone." The two dragons weren't really that big, but both huddled together made them look rather…intimidating.

Alexis lowered her head down to me, and angled one of her amber eyes directly at me and snorted a plume of smoke from her nostrils.

"Well, what could the worst that could happen?" I look over to Mason and Saoirse, and both are giving me weird looks. But then, Mason and the two dragons take me to a tall cliff that overlooks a valley and I realize what they want to do.

* * *

**Okay, there is one hint in this chapter about Elsa's fate. Can anyone guess why Elinor was crying? *Hint, that was before Merida was born.**


End file.
